Heal my wounds
by stranger-ties
Summary: Avengers AU: After defeating Loki and his army, Thor and the rest of the Avengers prepare to take Loki back to Asgard to face Asgardian justice for his crimes against Midgard, only for things to take a more sinister turn.


As Thor stood one hand on the Casket of ancient winters, he regarded his brother bound and gagged. His heart broke a tiny bit more as he steeled himself for what was about to happen wishing that it didn't have to come to this.

While Thor stood contemplating his next move, Tony and Bruce moved closer together almost un-nerved by the coldness that seemed to growing in Thor's eyes the longer his gaze was on his brother. Shaking his head Tony glanced briefly at his watch to learn the time, wondering just how long this was going to take as he had floors and floors of R&D to show Bruce. As if reading Tonys mind the sky darkened then the are that they were stood in was washed in a bright blinding light which when faded what surrounded them shocked the mortal avengers.

Sitting aside a large horse Odin Allfather, King of Asgard, waited for the Bifrost to close before he regarded the Midgardian warriors that stood with his sons. His eye traveled over each of them in turn before coming to rest upon his son and heir, taking in the sight of his first born his gaze shifted over to Loki and froze.

Moving away from his personal guard who had accompanied him to Midgard, Odin dismounted and strode over to where his sons stood.

As the lights faded the Avengers, minus Thor, were gifted with their first look at the King of Asgard who as imposing as he looked the huge eight legged horse he currently was sitting on made him pale in comparison. Before they could speak, Odin had removed himself from his horse and had swiftly separated Thor from Loki.

Thor smiled ready to greet his father as he walked towards him however that smile quickly turned into a small frown as his father quickly separated him from his brother, taking hold of the Casket and vanishing it back to the vaults. Thor was about to speak to his father to voice his confusion when the words out of the Allfathers mouth confused him even more and as he looked across to the others present he could tell they too were confused.

Odin on separating his son's turned to Loki, grimacing slightly in his head before pointing Gungnir at Loki's neck demanded " Remove the visage of my son, Where is My Son!".

Watching for any sign that it would attack Odin demanded Loki again this time Gungnir piercing Loki's neck.

Loki smiled, bound and gagged no longer spoke in a voice filled with malice " No where You will find him, False King" Once spoken Loki faded away as till there was nothing there leaving four very confused mortals and angry Asgardians, Odin and Thor first and foremost.

Thor stood rooted in shock before it give way to a quite joy, the Loki he had defeated was not his brother. This joy was short lived and quickly turned into anger and worry: just where was his brother and was he that poor a brother that he was unable to tell a fake from his true brother.

Recovering from the shock than Tony and Bruce, Natasha clicked her ear piece communicating what had happened straight to Director Fury hoping he would be able to make some sense out of all this. Glancing back over her team Tony and Bruce still seemed to be in shock over what had happened while Captain America was conversing quietly with Thor and Agent Barton. Odin she noticed was ordering his men back to Asgard to inform Heimdal? Whoever he was, if he didn't already know of the situation and to keep this information from the Queen.

Disconnecting from the debrief, Natasha sighed quietly and wondered how she was going to approach this as she moved silently over to where Thor and his father stood. Noticing Barton join her she smiled briefly as she stopped before Odin and Thor. Glancing at Captain Rogers she saw him nod indicating that she should make first contact with the Asgardian royal.

Odin, on noticing their approach turned away from Thor and his team mate Captain America. Focusing on the Midgardian female and taking note of the male that joined her, silently appraising them he figured them to be The Black Window, Agent Romanov, and Hawkeye, Agent Barton, this left the two gentlemen off to the side as Ironman, Tony Stark and The Hulk, Bruce Banner. These Midgardians were the warriors who had fought off the Chitarii Army, and were friends of his son Thor. Looking at them again he smiled knowing that Thor has found friends among these brave warriors.

Reaching the King, Natasha and Barton bowed somewhat awkwardly, Natasha smiled politely before voicing what Director Fury had wished her to say " King Odin, welcome to Earth, Director Fury of SHIELD would like to speak to you about this situation." Seeing Odin nod, Natasha relaxed slightly noticing that Barton had already ordered for a jet to be scrambled to their location.

While waiting on the jet Tony had turned to Bruce eyes wide in disbelief " did that really just happen" nodding towards where the eight legged horse had stood and where Thor stood with his father. Bruce took of his glasses wiped them on his shirt before smiling and nodding to answer Tony's question still slightly shocked.

_**AN: First Avengers Fic, please R&R. Let me know what you think so far**_

_**Thanks **_


End file.
